


Corvus-Ad Infinitum

by Evoltolove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Con Artists, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Heist, Multiverse, Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoltolove/pseuds/Evoltolove
Summary: A heist gone wrongHunted by authorityA false memoriesA living lie





	Corvus-Ad Infinitum

“Two minutes, in and out.”

That is what I hear from the earpiece as the shrieking vibrations shock the eardrum. The statics alone are making my face muscles twitch, well, it is not enough to electrocute but well enough to sting. As I finish pulling away the grapple from the ceiling and dusting these bulky gloves on my hands. Just like the simulation, it is completely dark and cold in the damn exhibit room. I am absolutely certain that there is invisible laser grid hiding away and just waiting for my dumb move to alarm the cops.

You would think the first thing thieves should do is to find some light to guide them through the darkness, that would be mostly true, but we are not really just robbing any place, this is where the rich are hosting one of the lost paintings Van Gogh. With ultrasound detection flooring, heatwave signature detection, and some heavy external securities on the outside of the museum. I am not going to risk it until at least I can see the laser trap with these lenses.

“I am not seeing anything, are you sure these lenses are working?”As I press in my ear piece to make my inquiries.

“Have you tried to activate them with the button on ridges?” The voice on the other end replies in a combative tone. “Will you hurry up and tell us what kind of security system they are using?”

With the lenses fully activated thanks to someone’s nagging,I am totally clear to see the perky blue laser grid on the floor, by the corner and flying across the room. The lasers are Mk2 of the previous version of the system they have been using in Louvre. 

“Guys, the system is fucking stupid, no need for any sneaky sneak,” I reach out to my team via com. “It is so outdated, I think I am just gonna nitroed them like in Cairo.” I put away the lenses and hold the flashlight between my fingers. “This is going to be a cakewalk if I freeze everything.” 

“No you are not going to do Cairo” The voice on the other side shouts as if she has already seen disasters “remember how we have to be in a car chase with police for 3 hours on the busy street in broad daylight.”

“Yeah, it was in Egypt and in the middle of day.” I argue back at her, as I search for the last nitro dispenser from my parka breast pocket. “Beside this is on its last charge, might as well use it.”

“Yeah that’s because you caused a smash and grab with a crowbar!”

“Well ok, Rina, let’s what everyone else thinks about my plan?” It is a quick job, easy in and easy out, why does she alway need to make it so complicated. “Well, does anyone else want to chime in for any other plans?”

The line becomes silent for a few moments, then a stern voice tunes in.

“Do whatever you think is right, make sure you get it out safe, that’s all.”

“I have no other objection if Gino is ok with it.”

“Fine, we will with Luca’s plan!’ Rina sounds like she just gives up on her planning. “Just so you know genius, because of this bicking, we lost a whole minute. So if you can just hurry up and grab it before museum security comes for their round.

“Yeah, yeah I hear you.” Finishing up the conversation, and pulling out the lovely round nitro dispenser from my pocket, pushing the big button and rolling it on the floor like I am bowling. The instant nitro gas freezes up any rays that are moving and unmoving, as I walk toward the vault, these pretty little icy lines are so easy to break off with my body. I am going to need a bigger flashlight, as I touch the vault door texture and pull out the big old handy tools from my duffle bags. 

The vault door is a titanium enhanced multi locks system along with a five seconds timer, that means I am going to deal with the handle first before-- That is what I have been saying to myself until I touch the handle, it is loose and I can feel air coming from inside of the vault?

The vault door is not locked?!

Wait, what, the vault is open? But that’s not on the schedule or even on the plan, is someone in the vault? Not possible, it is already past midnight, and Rina had assured us that she is watching the floor securities feed in real time. And Gino is definitively dealing with external securities so there is not any commotion coming into the museum and Evans is on lookout post, he has not reported anything on perimeter. Alright, whatever it is, I pull out my pistol and ready to go into the vault. As the vault door slowly opens, I report in whisper.

“Guys, keep your voice down, the vault is open. Before we got here.”

“What?! How is that possible, I didn’t see anyone on the floor at all tonight.”

“Ok what about during the day?”

“That’s also impossible, the exhibition is closed, I made sure of that.” I can hear her keyboard cackling in fast volume. As I hold my gun much tighter and continue in a fast and silent pace. The uneasy feeling is starting to creep up behind me. The darkness in the vault corrupts any tiny light from my gun. The silent echo follows me at a speedy pace without hinge.

“Care” Gino’s words calm me a lot with his stoic presences, I feel better with him in my ear. “I already have taken care of the guards outside, you should get out now.”  
“Not till I get that painting. Sorry, guys, this is the mark of the century, gotta go.” I pick up the pace and without heeding my team warning and speed up into the room. 

“That dumbass,” Rina groans, “Evans can you get a view of the vault room from your position?”

“Negative,” the sniper’s static replies strings throughout my comm. “From my scope, the entire backside is dark.”

Pacing myself slowly across the vault hallway, staying near the wall to avoid any detection, as I finally made it into the inner rooms. I really can hear the sizzling hot metal melting and approaching footsteps.

Got to hide somewhere before whoever it is to see me, I glance around for any place I can blend in the shadow, only to jump into a giant empty box for now. I hop into the box and the footsteps are getting louder and more in numbers. I peak out of the box to see a group of men in heavy tactical armors, their faces are covered by masks, they have so much weaponry on their hands. They are armed to the teeth, amidst the group, there is this Asian guy in black trenchcoat, his collars pop up, his hair slick up, in a pair of shiny black boots and tossing and catching a remote of some kind in the air. He walks in a casual manner right front of the box, holds up his hand, signaling them to stop. 

“Anything to report on the ground,” he pulls out the walkie talkie and awaits for the answer.

“Negative, but the surveillance team is picking up that the museum is losing security personnels in the past few hours”

“What about anything strange on the security tape,” the trenchcoat sounds very displeased with the finding. 

“Negative, there is nothing wrong with the footage, the timestamps are accounted for.”

Thank God Rina swaps out the security tape from yesterday.I let out a sigh of relief, but just as I thought we would be safe. He asked another question that really jolts my heart rates.

“Check for any heat signature registrations on the rooftop for the past 3 hours within a mile radius.”

And within twenty seconds later, the voice on the other side of the walkie talkie replies.

“Sir, we found a heat registration on the south-west side of the parking lot, it has been sitting there for a while.”

“Leave no witnesses.” And with that a sound of click from his remote ends his conversation on the radio.

Wait, they have a surveillance team? Did they pick up on us already? No, that's impossible. We scouted the area for like three days, and had picked up the best optimal spot. I have to tell them to get out of here! 

But first I need to make sure those guys are gone, peeking out from the box, and the group already has picked up the pace and walking towards the vault exit. Out of nowhere, by the exit, the trenchcoat just shot the fat bald man point blank! I watch them out of my sight and away into the dark hallways. I rush to the exit and by the exit, the already dead guy choking dead with the remote. The sound of beeping from the remote makes me unnerving, so I just pick up to check it out only to find a timer counting down.

“Fuck, it is a bomb,” I toss it right on the floor, and start rushing toward the outer exhibit room window. “Guys, we have to go now!.” The comm finally becomes clear and I rush to the balcony and try to get out as soon as I can.

“Did you get the mark?”

“Forget about the mark, we have to leave now, Rina.” I descend away from the top level and I look out for any hostility in the air. “There is another team.”

“What?!”  
“Another group from the business?” 

“No they don’t look like they are in the business, heavy equipment though, buff guys with scary skull masks.” Trying to emphasize the situation. “We gotta move now, Rina, take the car and just dash, meet us back at the hotel.”

“Luca, where are you going?” as I walk away from the rendezvous point, Gino replies back as I can see him across the street. 

“I gotta find that bastard,” I glance at him, “some trench coat bastard was walking with them, it sounds like he is in charge.”

“And you are going to beat the shit out of him?” Rina tries not to laugh and shifts her tone, “you didn’t even see his face, think about it, they already apparently step ahead of us.”

Before I can find my replies to Rina, a large boom coming from the exhibition interrupts my comeback. Gino and I turn back only to find the building engulfed by flame, the loud alarm sounding across the midnight skies, debris scattering onto the street. I gulp for a moment, only to realize how lucky I have been, I let out a sigh and shrug

“Let’s just head back, we will figure it out tomorrow.”

With the van coming around, and Evan returning from his post, we make a haste exit and head back to the hotel. All of us, in complete silence on the way back to think about what really has happened tonight. But none of us have really paid attention to the local electronic store, as the TVs are lighting up with the emergency broadcast along with our mugshots. 


End file.
